Sorpresa
by CerisierJin
Summary: El chico problema, Levi, es pillado desprevenido tocándose a sí mismo. /UA/OneShot/RivaMika. Inspirado por la imagen!


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Holi, por fin terminé esta escena que imaginé desde que vi la imagen junto con el gif. No es muy extenso y quizá tenga pinta de un gran desarrollo... pero siempre procuro tener una historia inédita detrás de los oneshot's, y procuro escribir la escena que más me interesa, sino tardaría años o no acabaría el long-fic nunca. Perdón por ser tan floja._

 **Advertencias** : OoC, Universo Alterno, sugar mommy, escenas subidas de tono.

Por fa, lean la nota final, prometo que es importante.

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

* * *

 **.**

.

.

El día es aburrido, agobiante, pesado y caluroso.

Levi está sumamente fastidiado, preso del desánimo envolvente de su antigua casa donde ahora habita. Esa casa no siempre fue así, rememora; antes era alegre, vivaz y llena de alegrías. Sin embargo, eso se destruyó al morir su madre, hace 10 años, dejándolo a cargo de su tío.

Kenny no era un mal tipo, pero por obvias razones jamás fue un padre para él. Sino más bien como un apestoso dictador que se creía con el poderío de dictaminar órdenes a su persona. Y quizá sí podía, después de todo, él lo sustentó desde que quedó huérfano; lo alimentó y dio un techo… techo que él jamás pidió, pero estaba obligado a residir.

Levi se volvió un niño apático —aún más de lo que ya era—, llegando a convertirse en un muchacho engreído, irreverente, displicente, frío, complicado y difícil de tratar. Tanto para sus profesores desde la preparatoria, hasta los de su inconclusa carrera de universidad. En resumen: un chico problema. Nada sencillo de controlar. Las palabras de Kenny lo describían como _un soez mocoso ingrato que no sabía valorar a su única familia._

Y por eso, cuando Levi cumplió los 21 años hace casi siete meses, lo corrió por fin de su mansión. La respuesta de Levi fue la misma de siempre: grosera e indiferente. Despreocupada porque para él, Kenny en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no previó las ocultas intenciones de su tío: darle una lección. Kenny no solo lo echó a patadas, sino que lo desahució económicamente. El viejo jamás le proveería dinero, ni para sus estudios ni para sus "estúpidos e innecesarios gastos de mocoso malcriado" —señalando los coloridos tatuajes en su brazo—, mucho menos para rentarse un departamento decente.

Kenny solamente le arrojó un juego de llaves y un par de maletas con sus pertenencias personales; ni las sábanas le permitieron quedarse.

Lo último que recibió de él fueron las cuentas de su antiguo hogar pagadas para sobrevivir durante un mes, mientras conseguía un _empleo_. Pero le advirtió que no se metiera con la empresa familiar, pues sería inmediatamente rechazado. " _No necesitamos buenos para nada como tú_ ". Kenny lo desafió, y por esa razón Levi se empeñó en conseguirlo a toda costa. Le demostraría a ese viejo que no lo necesitaba. Ni en su vida ni para nada.

Para su suerte conseguirlo fue más sencillo de lo imaginado.

Al parecer la presidenta de una empresa de decoración de interiores necesitaba con urgencia un asistente con aptitudes de organización que él, afortunadamente, poseía. Estructuración, planificación y pulcritud, decía en los requisitos.

Nada lo describiría mejor, aunque su exterior lo identificara como un chico malo que, si bien sí lo era, sus otras virtudes las guardaba exclusivamente para él. Para sus cosas, su habitación y ahora para lo que le fuera a dar de comer por sus próximos años. O, al menos, hasta que consiguiera lo suficiente para pagar una colegiatura, y tal vez se reintegrara a la universidad.

No lo sabía con certeza, y aunque al principio inmediatamente creyó que sí, pues descubrió que su jefa era una ogra insoportable, las cosas regularmente suelen dar giros inimaginables.

Mikasa Ackerman era como tener mierda pegada en el culo. Una persona mandona, escandalosa, y con un carácter fortísimo y horripilante.

Su mejor descripción de ella al comienzo de lo que consideraría la _mejor_ aventura de su vida.

Levi sonrió desde su posición en el sofá, perdido en la llanura del blanquecino techo.

Mikasa, _su_ _Mikasa_ actuaba como toda una _fierecilla_. Inflexible siempre que podía, con él, pero en general era una _buena_ jefa. Trataba a todos con honestidad y respeto, menos a él.

Jamás vaticinó que terminaría liado con ella.

Todo empezó con una típica incomodidad ante la presencia del otro, a él tenerla cerca le producía una desazón enorme que le revolvía las entrañas, su relación era conflictiva, tirante; y se mantuvieron de ese modo, hasta que la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro se hizo cada vez más evidente, cargando el espacio de trabajo de una potente tensión sexual. Poco más tarde, se vieron incapaces de resistir a la tentación de pequeños y seductores besos silenciosos en la oficina, hasta finalmente culminar con el delicioso sexo sobre el escritorio. Sobre el sofá de cuero, contra la pared, en su baño privado, en su lujoso apartamento…

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando esos candentes momentos.

 _Buenos recuerdos_.

Todo estaba bien ahora, aunque al principio dudó. ¿La quería en serio o solo por ser la solución a sus problemas? Mikasa estaba forrada en dinero. Y sí, pensó en tenerla comiendo de su palma para evitar todo tipo de deudas, gastos; una vida atiborrado de lujos no estaría mal… e incluso podría retomar con su antigua faena.

Sin embargo cosas cambiaron, sus sentimientos fueron puestos en jaque, y al final se decantó por lo que ya no podía frenar.

En la actualidad, Mikasa y Levi mantenían una relación basada mucho más que en sexo —aunque era un gran catalizador—, que hasta estaban a punto de mudarse juntos.

Principal razón de su aburrimiento.

La mayoría de sus pertenencias, _pocas_ , pero importantes, ya se hallaban en el nuevo y glamuroso departamento que Mikasa había comprado para ambos. Pero él no podía trasladarse para allá, pues aún había cosas en proceso de instalación y acondicionamiento.

Soltó otro suspiro exasperado.

Cómo extrañaba a su novia.

Mikasa el día de ayer se había marchado para visitar a sus abuelos en otra ciudad, abandonándolo, dejándolo solo en las garras del aburrimiento y desgano; parecía un niño pequeño con caprichos exigiendo la presencia de su madre consentidora. Y tan alejado de la realidad no se encontraba, pues Mikasa había resultado ser ocho años _mayor_ a él.

Una _sugar_ _mommy_ , la idea le había agradado desde la primera vez que se acostaron.

Muchos no aprobaban su relación. Comentaban que se estaban equivocando, que era un error. Que él solo se aprovechaba y que ella era una anciana. Ninguno jamás le dio relevancia a las opiniones ajenas. Que se fueran a la mierda, ellos sabían perfectamente lo que hacían. Mikasa y él eran felices con sus _defectos_.

Pero volviendo al tema, Levi prefería no enfurecerse recordando malos comentarios de la jodida sociedad, sino que ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una distracción.

Mikasa regresaba hasta el día siguiente al medio día, y sentía que se moría de ganas por besarla, hacerla suya como tantas noches.

" _Tch_. _Maldita mujer, en realidad me haces mucha falta_ ".

Dibujó una mueca de disgusto, llevando su musculoso antebrazo para cubrir sus ojos. En serio estaba hastiado a muerte.

Entonces lo recordó como un rayo.

Tal vez no tenía el viejo televisor —porque en el pasado lo había empeñado—, ni su consola antigua recuerdo de su madre, ni sus videojuegos, y por esa ocasión le daba pereza introducirse en la trama de un libro —aún inoperante en ciertos ámbitos, mantenía el de la culturización como una prioridad secreta—; tampoco había internet, ya había cancelado el contrato; ni suficientes megas en su celular, solo el saldo suficiente para mantenerse en contacto con Mikasa.

Pero lo que sí que tenía era un vídeo de ella… masturbándose.

Sus manos se movieron más rápido que la luz para alcanzar su teléfono e inmediatamente abrir su conversación de _WhatsApp_. Levi era lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no almacenarlos a la nube o guardarlos en galería —porque sí, ahí tenían más de un vídeo íntimo de ella; de ellos teniendo sexo—, pero tampoco quería deshacerse de ellos tan inútilmente, no cuando en momentos de soledad, como aquel, le servía como buen entretenimiento.

No obstante, con excepción a la regla, por una sola vez lo guardó para tener una mejor visualización desde el reproductor del aparato, más tarde lo eliminaría definitivamente, y sin más dilaciones le pulsó a _play_.

Con esa acción, el chico se arrellanó casualmente en el respaldar, mientras que la imagen en pantalla mostraba a una Mikasa con un camisón diminuto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Largo hasta la mitad del muslo, de fina seda color escarlata brillante que resaltaba lo pálida de su piel. El escote era amplio, y éste además se hallaba bordado de un encaje vaporoso que de alguna forma hacía rebosar sus pechos, lucían más altos, más llenos de lo que eran, y deliciosamente deseables.

Toda ella era exquisita.

El vídeo daba inicio con ella de pie frente a lo que adivinó es su cama, moviendo su cuerpo, contoneándose sexymente en una danza improvisada para encantar al espectador. Mikasa masajeó sus pechos por encima, los ahuecó con suavidad entre sus palmas, pasando éstas entre el apretado valle, luego se inclinó, y después bajó a su cintura, a sus caderas y muslos, incitando a que alzaría el camisón, pero mostrando solamente un breve hilo de su braga. Su rostro no era del todo visible, el ángulo horizontal en que había colocado su teléfono no lo permitía. Mikasa era más alta que él, además. Pero la visión de su figura le bastaba para comenzar a excitarse.

De repente, Mikasa dejó de jugar con su cuerpo para de un salto treparse a la cama y reptar hasta posicionarse a escasos centímetros del aparato. La mujer sonrió con lujuria mirando fijamente a la cámara, como si la traspasara y en su lugar fijara sus ojos en él, soltando una jovial risita que provocó un respingo en su entrepierna.

Levi gruñó, pues se moría por tocarla, a veces no comprendía cómo es que llegó a sentir una atracción tan fuerte por ella, que incluso lograba estimularlo de esa manera tan desesperada.

Mikasa procedió a jalar un tirante de su camisón, luego el otro, corriendo el escote y develando más piel. Levi tragó duro ante esos sugestivos movimientos, pues mientras incitaba a la exposición del borde de sus rozados pezones, sus delicadas manos se deslizaban de arriba abajo por el resto de su cuerpo en un lento vaivén, hasta alcanzar sus piernas, soltando más dulces y traviesos sonidos en el proceso.

Levi sabía que ella era una aficionada, sin embargo su porte era tan naturalmente atrevido, que lo volvía loco.

Duró poco más de un minuto tentándolo con tenues caricias a sí misma, luciendo tan etérea, tan hermosa con ese salvaje cabello oscuro, esa mortal sonrisa, ese devastador brillo en sus ojos de acero cuando algo le divertía, y ella se divertía torturándolo incluso sin estar presente; cuando finalmente ella llegó a su ápice, lo rozó inocentemente con dos de sus dígitos por encima de aquel maldito triángulo de tela al que osaba llamar tanga.

Enfocando la cámara específicamente a esa parte, ella comenzó a frotar su centro, lenta, juguetonamente, continuando con aquella tortura deliciosa. Y sí, se sentía cada vez más y más duro; si por el fuera, en ese momento él ya estaría dentro de ella.

Levi de nuevo no podía vislumbrar su rostro, pero a juzgar por sus gemidos y jadeos, supo que éste debía reflejar pura satisfacción, así como la de él reflejaba la expectación que sentía por ver lo que haría a continuación —aunque no fuera la primera vez que reprodujera ese vídeo—, la sensación todavía era gratificante.

La mujer finalmente se despojó de todo, quedando con su glorioso cuerpo desnudo.

Con un movimiento, ella se acomodó con ambos muslos extendidos, sus tetas botaron hipnotizándolo con sus puntiagudas cimas, pero lo que más captaba su atención era la carne rosada de su feminidad totalmente descubierta.

Mikasa chupó un dedo, a pesar de mostrarse muy húmeda, y lo llevó hasta sus pliegues, soltando un gozoso suspiro cuando lo deslizó por esa sensible zona.

Las pupilas de Levi estaban imantadas a la pantalla.

Con el rostro preciosamente sonrojado, Mikasa fue aumentando gradualmente su ritmo, estableciéndolo de manera que prodigaba atención en su clítoris y su vagina; fueron dos dedos, después tres, y entonces ella mordía su labio inferior tratando de acallar sus estrepitosos gemidos de placer, sin éxito.

La temperatura alrededor del pelinegro había incrementado a niveles infernales, se encontró a sí mismo demasiado caliente, _sudado_ , con una dolorosa erección entre sus piernas gritando por atención. Se sentía un poco incómodo al sentir su cuerpo de ese modo, por lo que no había de otra, necesitaba sentir su liberación con urgencia, eso, o tomar una ducha bien helada.

La lujuria era un poderoso amo, decantándose por lo primero.

Posicionando su celular a un costado del sofá, Levi bajó rápidamente la cremallera de sus pantalones, pero cambiando de opinión en un segundo, decidió despojarse totalmente, repitiendo la acción con su camiseta, pues el calor allí encerrado en serio era insoportable.

Posteriormente, se repantigó en la amplitud del sofá, ignorándolo el celular por un momento y concentrándose en su miembro duro como una roca, completamente hinchado y erguido como un mástil. Se tomó a sí mismo en su mano comenzando a sobar, suavemente, con precisión y delicadeza sintiendo la carne caliente y resbalosa entre sus dedos, la fricción se sentía jodidamente bien. Adoptando un ritmo más acompasado, él llevó su derecha hasta sus testículos, palpando ahí la carne blanda, y tomándolo como un sutil apoyo.

Levi a cada segundo podía sentir la tensión acumularse en su pelvis, creando un nudo en su vientre, lo que provocó que echara la cabeza hacía atrás un par de veces, preso de tanto placer que lo estaba consumiendo desde su parte baja. Los músculos de sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, sus muslos tirantes se movían involuntariamente hacia los lados, al tiempo que bombeaba con más vigor.

Sus facciones anteriormente apacibles se comenzaron a distorsionar, la deliciosa sensación era única y esta incrementaba su fervor cuando observaba de reojo a la pantalla con Mikasa gimiendo, sus dedos salían dentro y fuera de ella al tiempo que pellizcaba un alegre pezón con su mano libre. Fantaseó consigo mismo en aquella misma posición, y la excitación aumentó de golpe.

Sin embargo, se concentró en su lo que tenía delante, escuchar los grititos y gemidos de Mikasa le daría lo suficiente para terminar.

El musculoso muchacho estaba en su cúspide, su respiración entrecortada, su pecho que subía y bajaba cada vez más veloz, sus abdominales tensos por su futura venida, y verse envuelto en el más delicioso de los orgasmos.

Tan entretenido estaba en su tarea, que no se percató de la otra persona que, con extremo sigilo, ya se había introducido en la casa desde hace rato, cuidadosa de no interrumpir tremendo espectáculo del que estaba siendo testigo.

Sin embargo, observó incrédula, su novio se detuvo abruptamente, tomando el celular y alcanzando a ver de reojo cómo éste picaba en su teléfono.

Entonces, inevitablemente, soltó una traviesa carcajada, delatándose.

—¿Necesitas mi atención? —ronroneó seductoramente, al momento que Levi giraba en su dirección presuroso, y con una cara de estar viendo a un fantasma.

—¿Mikasa? —arrugó el entrecejo, anonadado—, ¿no volvías hasta mañana?

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó elevando los brazos al aire. Ella continuó tan risueña como antes, picara, pecaminosa, comiéndoselo con la mirada, admirando el tremendo falo que oscilaba contra su duro estómago.

 _Qué se le va hacer_ , mentó, su _pequeñín_ era un travieso.

Levi la observó con cautela, midiendo su astucia cuando ella se dirigía a su posición en el sofá, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Mikasa tan ágil como una gata, ahora se hallaba arrodillada entre sus piernas.

—Creo que es hora de que te ayude.

Levi la miró desde arriba con sus ojos azules lascivos, cargados en lujuria salvaje lista para ser aliviada con ella. No se lo esperaba, ella lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, pero admitía que había sido una muy grata _sorpresa_ —no sabía si preconcebida a propósito—, pero como buen muchacho de su edad, había que aprovechar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Nota: Hola otra vez, felicidades y gracias por leer. Es la primera vez que me aventuro en una escena de Mikasa masturbándose, así que no sé si quedó bien, con Levi ya había hecho una en **Red**... pero más leve, ahora me vi súper inspirada por la imagen que podrán ver en la esquina (aunque incompleta xD)_

 _Perdón por darle tantas vueltas al principio, pero juro que mis notas decían que era totalmente necesario explicar cómo Mikasa y Levi llegaron a ser lo que son, he estado pensando en si hacer la historia completa, aunque haya contado demasiado de la trama, pienso que de todas formas sería divertido contar los detalles extras. Sin embargo no estoy convencida dado que los fics largos no se me dan (aún tengo pendientes tres -lloro-), y el lunes regreso a la universidad :( es mi último semestre, oh por dios!, y hay que echarle ganas, wuuu, por eso esta última semana he estado como loca escribiendo y subiendo fanfics, (por cierto, aún quedan dos más), porque si no lo hago ahora, las prácticas y mis compañeras de equipo me lo impedirán :v_

 _En fin, saludos,_

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
